Water Pulse (move)
Water Pulse (Japanese: みずのはどう Water Pulse) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. It was TM03 in Generation III and IV. Effect Water Pulse inflicts damage and has a 20% chance of the target. It can hit non-adjacent opponents in Triple Battles. Water Pulse's power is increased by 50% when used by Pokémon with the Ability . Water Pulse can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |Attacks with ultrasonic waves. May confuse the foe. Attacks with ultrasonic waves. May confuse target. Generates an ultrasonic wave that may confuse. }} |An attack with a pulsing blast of water. It may also confuse the foe.}} |The user attacks the foe with a pulsing blast of water. It may also confuse the foe. The foe is hit with a pulsating blast of water. It may also confuse the target. }} |The user attacks the foe with a pulsing blast of water. It may also confuse the foe.}} |The user attacks the target with a pulsing blast of water. It may also confuse the target.}} |The user attacks the target with a pulsing blast of water. This may also confuse the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 18 |18|16|STAB='}} 18 |18|16|STAB='}} 16 |16|STAB='}} 16 |16|STAB='}} 16 |16|STAB='}} 16 |16|STAB='}} |17|17|STAB='}} 26 |26|26|STAB='}} 19 |19|19|STAB='}} 17 |17 15 |15|STAB='}} 17 |17 15 |15|STAB='}} 19 |19|STAB='}} 19 |19|STAB='}} 17 |17|STAB='}} 17 |17|STAB='}} 17 |1, |STAB='}} 14 |14|STAB='}} 14 |14|STAB='}} 17 |17|STAB='}} 19 |19|19|STAB='}} 6 |6|6|6|STAB='}} By By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - |STAB='}} - |STAB='|note=Lv. 10}} - }} - |STAB='}} - |STAB=}} - }} - |STAB='}} - |STAB='|note=Lv. 10}} - |STAB='}} Generation VII - Kala'e Bay |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series A long range attack the fires up to 4 tiles away in a straight line. It may leave the enemy confused. Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=36 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 20% chance of confusing each target. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Water Pulse had a power of 30. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Water Pulse had a power of 35, an energy bar of , and a duration of 3.3 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also leave the target confused.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also afflict the target with a Confused status.}} | }} |A pulse of water is ejected at the target, confusing them.}} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It could also cause the Confused status condition. The Confused status impairs its sense of direction.}} |It damages a Pokémon, even one far away. It could also make the enemy confused.}} |} |} In the anime mod 2}}|0=Zoey|1=Paul}} Gastrodon Water Pulse.png|image2p=Gastrodon|image3=Ash Frogadier Water Pulse.png|image3p=Frogadier|image4=Drew Absol Water Pulse.png|image4p=Absol}} * In the preview for the unaired AG101, a is seen using Water Pulse. * In Analysis Versus Passion!, Sawyer told his to use Water Pulse, but it was unable to execute the move before Ash's Pikachu attacked it with . In the manga In the movie adaptations In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * From Generation III onwards, has the animation of Water Pulse if used on water. * Water Pulse is the only move capable of inflicting confusion. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=水之波動 水波動 |zh_cmn=水之波動 / 水之波动 水波動 / 水波动 |nl=Waterpuls |hr=vodeni puls |fi=Vesipulssi Vesiaalto (AG013) Hyökyaalto (AG018) |fr=Vibraqua |de=Aquawelle |el=Υδάτινος Παλμός Ydátinos Palmós |hi=पानी की धार Paani Ki Dhaar पानी की लहर Pani ki leher |id=Gelombang Air Bola Air |it=Idropulsar |ko=물의파동 Mul-ui Padong |pl=Wodny Puls Sztormowa Fala Wodna Fala |he=פעימת מים Pe'imat Mayim |pt_br=Pulso d'Água (games, -present, TCG) Vibração de Água (early anime) |pt_eu=Pulso de Água Pulsar de Água |ru=Водны Пульс Vodny Pul's |sr=Vodeni Udar |es_la=Ola de Agua (AG013) Onda de Choque de Agua (AG018) Ondas (AG049) Ataque de Agua (AG077) Esfera de Agua (AG095) Bomba de Agua (AG103) Fuerza de Agua (AG110) Impulso de Agua (AG112) Chorro de Agua (AG126-DP186) Pulso de Agua (BW010-present) |es_eu=Hidropulso |vi=Sóng Nước }} Category:Aura and pulse moves Category:Moves that can confuse de:Aquawelle es:Hidropulso fr:Vibraqua it:Idropulsar ja:みずのはどう zh:水之波动（招式）